villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amenadiel (Lucifer)
Amenadiel is the main antagonist-turned anti-villain of Season 1 in the Fox comedy-drama TV series Lucifer, and a supporting character in Season 2. Based on the comic book character of the same name, Amenadiel is an angel who serves his father, God, and the brother of Lucifer Morningstar. After Lucifer had enough from ruling hell and moved to Los Angeles, it fell to Amenadiel to take Lucifer's place in hell, being forced to keep the realm's demons from escaping. Unwilling to shoulder that burden, Amenadiel tries to make Lucifer return to hell but Lucifer ignores him. Although Amenadiel at first only urges Lucifer, he eventually devices more sinister plans to bring his brother back to hell. He is portrayed by DB Woodside. History Amenadiel is the oldest of all the angels, and the older brother of Lucifer Morningstar/Samael the Lightbringer (future Ruler of Hell) and Uriel. He also has a sister, Azrael, the Angel of Death, as well as (presumably) many, many other angels. He was the spawn of God and "Mom", celestial entities who created Heaven, Hell and the mortal universe, most notably Earth, populated by the mortal humans. Amenadiel was known among the other angels as the most-powerful, with Uriel stating that he feared him once due to his superiority. Nonetheless, Amenadiel had stuck up for Uriel during their youth, and constantly sought their father's approval, following his rules and commands without question. This led to him later helping God cast "Mom" into Hell for her attacks on the human race. Beforehand, Lucifer had been cats into Hell and forced to rule it "forever". Meanwhile, Amenadiel constantly did God's commands without question, having helped humanity in ancient times to learn about the divine powers that created them. In order to keep humanity from tearing itself apart with proof of divinity, he hid his angel status from humanity whenever he went to Earth, typically hiding his wings by wearing shirts or using his time-stopping powers to stay unnoticed. He spread the commonly-known myth about Lucifer being associated with goats, which they took seriously, much to Lucifer's disdain (according to Maze, he hates being connected to goats). In 2011, Lucifer left Hell, forcing his brother Amenadiel to take his place, fighting off demons to prevent them from escaping. Lucifer lived in Los Angeles with his demon torturer and minion Mazikeen (later nicknamed "Maze"), running a nightclub called Lux and gaining a reputation as a VIP. Amenadiel came to believe that Lucifer was irresponsible for leaving Hell, and was afraid that he would have to take his place if he stayed away from the dead forever. Season 1 He has been sent to the mortal world by God to convince Lucifer to return to hell, visiting Lucifer in his club, but to no avail. He tries to use Lucifer's companion and friend Maze, a demon who is fed up with Earth and would rather return to hell with Lucifer, to bring Lucifer to return, but Lucifer finds out and has a falling out with Maze. After this plan fails, Amenadiel returns to earth in the shape of a human and gains the trust of Lucifer's psychiatrist, Dr. Linda Martin, to find his weak spot. Lucifer and Amenadiel team up at one occasion to get back Lucifer's severed wings, which had been stolen. During that time, Amenadiel finds out that Lucifer's time in the human world has made him mortal. Realizing that this would mean Lucifer would return to Hell in case of his death, Amenadiel gleefully tells Lucifer that he just "made his millennium". Knowing that Lucifer would return to hell should he be killed, Amenadiel devices a different plan which involves the corrupt police officer Malcolm Graham, who had been shot while meeting up with some gang members and fell into a coma for months. Once it is decided that Malcolm wouldn't return, Amenadiel watched the hospital staff deactivate the instruments keeping Malcolm alive. After letting Malcolm have a good taste of how eternity in hell would feel like, Amenadiel revives the officer, much to the delight of the man's family. He later reveals himself to Malcolm and tells him to kill Lucifer, otherwise Amenadiel would take the life back from Malcolm and he would be doomed to hell. Although Malcolm at first decides to enjoy the pleasures of his new life, Amenadiel eventually meets up with Malcolm, intimidating him enough to make him promise that he'll kill Lucifer. However, Lucifer manages to talk him out of it by giving him a coin that could get him out of hell. Meanwhile, Amenadiel converses with Maze about Lucifer, and reveals to her that he was the one who told people that the Devil looked like a goat-beast, which they both laughed at. They later had sex in a car. To get back into Luicifer's good graces, Maze deduces Amenadiel once again and plans to kill him while he is asleep. However, she doesn't go through with it and Amenadiel wakes up. Realizing that Lucifer sent Maze and that Malcolm hasn't gone through with it, Amenadiel heads to Lucifer's apartment to kill him himself. Lucifer, on the other hand, is fed up with Amenadiel's manipulation. A brutal fight ensues in which most of Lucifer's apartment is laid to waste. The fight only stops when Maze arrives and, angry that both used her against the other, leaves her two daggers, stating that both should use them to kill each other. Both realizing what their anger has driven them to, the two brothers stop fighting and Amenadiel leaves the room without another word. Amenadiel then saves Lucifer from being arrested at Lux for the murder of a priest whose body is found on the club floor. He tells Lucifer that he hadn't done that, but Malcolm had, and he must be sent back to Hell if their conflict is to fixed. They eventually have a three-way conversation with the therapist Linda Martin, which leads to the brothers uncovering a new clue leading them to Malcolm; the fact that he will need a new identity and a fake ID in order to escape Los Angeles without intervention. They confront funeral home director Neil Palmer, and so they learn from him that Malcolm is after $100,000 from a gangster who owes him. Upon learning this, they find the gang and proceed to stand before the gang's weapons; however, they are easily able to dispatch them using their supernatural strength and immortality. Amenadiel is stabbed in the chest by Malcolm, who had a blade that was forged in the fires of Hell, and runs off, with Maze being forced to take the mortally-wounded angel to Lucifer's apartment. Though Amenadiel said he was content with death, wherever he may go, Maze still manages to save him using a feather from Lucifer's destroyed angel wings; she puts the feather upon the wound, causing a bright yellow light to come off of the feather. At night, Amenadiel is still at Lucifer's apartment, and says that he must still find Malcolm; however, Lucifer gleefully reveals that Malcolm is dead, the Pentacostal coin he was given has been used up and he actually spoke to God. Amenadiel realizes now that He wanted Lucifer to stay behind on Earth to fulfill a task, and so the Devil reveals that someone escaped Hell while they were pre-occupied, and now their Father wants the demon sent back; when Amenadiel asks Lucifer who escaped, he reveals that it was their mother who escaped. Season 2 Amenadiel and Lucifer went on the hunt for their mother, who would need a human body to reside on Earth. They were having trouble in finding her, thwarting a bank robbery in the hopes that the robber was being possessed by "Mom"; he wasn't, and Amenadiel froze time to disarm him and undo his pants. He later returned to Dr. Martin's office hoping to apologize, only to find, oddly, that his supernatural powers were starting to fade and not function at all. Dr. Martin reminded him of the function of karma; since Amenadiel did a lot of bad things trying to fulfill his father's command, such as having sex with Maze, manipulating Dr. Martin and forcing Malcolm to do his bidding, he realized that his loss of powers may be stemming from his sins. He noticed that feathers were popping off of his back, and he later took off his shirt and stood before a mirror to discover, horrifyingly, that his angel wings were in a pitiful state, withering away and "burning". He realized now what had happened; he was now a fallen angel just like Lucifer, and was now mortal. He couldn't take "Mom" to Hell even if he knew where she was, and he couldn't make up for his actions. For days, he stayed in his office at the therapist office, eating excessively and slumping into a state of depression, with his angel feathers scattered all over the floor, which he had to vacuum up to hide his "fallen" status from Maze and Lucifer, who had found "Mom" already in the form of mortal Charlotte Richards. Powers Current Powers In the Season 2 episode "Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire", it was shown that he'd fallen, and thus his angelic powers are no longer available to him. He is now effectively mortal, his powers gone. Former Powers The full extent of Amenadiel's powers is not currently documented, but he is known to be less powerful than Lucifer. As an angel, he is still more powerful than the demon Maze. As an angel, he is very powerful and possesses many abilities, among them being the ability to slow down time, demonstrated when he enters a place where mortal eyes can see his wings extended. As an angel, Amenadiel cannot be killed by conventional means, and has thus lived for many millennia; however, he is not truly immortal (see Weaknesses below for more). He also possesses great strength, and is far stronger than that of a human being, able to throw people back several feet, and also possesses great reflexes, able to effortlessly dodge the attacks of Maze. He is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look like a human male (hiding his wings), and he even claims to be quite comfortable in his human form. It is assumed, however, that other angels can see Amenadiel's true, angelic appearance, even when he's in his human form. * Wings: '''The feathers of Amenadiel's angelic wings seem to be very sharp, as shown when he threatened Lucifer. * '''Flight: '''Through the use of his wings, Amenadiel is capable of flying. * '''Resurrection: '''When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel seemed to bring him back to life from his ward window. * '''Nigh-Omniscience: Amenadiel possesses an almost infinite amount of knowledge, due to him being very old. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Weaknesses * Demon Weapons: In "Take Me Back to Hell", it is shown that demon weapons can cause fatal injury to an angel when Amenadiel is stabbed with one of Maze's knives by Malcolm. He was only saved when Maze used an angel feather from Lucifer's wings to heal him, releasing a bright, heavenly light. * Angels: Other angels can hurt Amenadiel, as stated by Lucifer in "#TeamLucifer". In that episode, he fought Lucifer and they both bled. * 'Sins: '''As shown in Season 2, like all angels, he is bound by God's rules, which represented a more serious version of the concept of karma; if he were to commit sins, such as kill a human (which, according to Lucifer, couldn't be done), manipulate or deceive anyone severely or be seduced by a demon (he and Maze had sex in Season 1), then his angelic powers would start to fade or even disappear completely. After he realized that he'd committed the former two of these listed sins over the course of Season 1, he noticed that his angel feathers were falling off his back. In the episode "''Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire", he took off his shirt and revealed his wings, which were withering away. He realized then that he'd fallen just like Lucifer, rendered mortal and unable to control his environment. It's unknown if his powers can be restored by anything, such as repentance or doing good deeds, but it's presumed that he can. Appearances Lucifer Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil." * "Manly Whatnots" * "Sweet Kicks" * "Favorite Son" * "Wingman" * "Et Tu, Doctor?" * "A Priest Walks Into A Bar" * "#TeamLucifer" * "Take Me Back To Hell" Season 2 * "Everything's Coming Up Lucifer" * "Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire" * "Sin-Eater" * "Lady Parts" * "The Weaponizer" * "Monster" * "Trip to Stabby Town" * "Homewrecker" Gallery Amenadiel.JPG| AmenadielThreatening.png e220300e000cd3ec705a0844d100ecc9.png|Amenadiel with Lucifer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Related to Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Death Gods Category:DC Villains Category:Depowered Villains